Look for Me when I'm Gone
by Edmund46
Summary: Peter has been very protective of Edmund ever since their battle against the Witch. But, after taking advice from Susan, Peter begins to let Edmund venture off on his own. His choice could be the start of the best or the worst for Edmund!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody! I'm so excited to finally be a part of the fanfiction community! This is going to be the start of one of my first of (hopefully many) fanfiction stories. Just to warn you, I'm kind of obsessed with "The Chronicles of Narnia", specifically the stories involving the Pevensie children (especially Edmund). Needless to say, this will probably be the topic of most of my stories. Well, it's time to stop my intro and start my story, here we go!**

"Come on Peter, it's just a ride with Philip."

"Ed there's no way I'm letting you wander off into the woods without an escort of guards."

"Did you ever think the guards might draw even more attention to me than if I went myself?"

"I'm not about to almost lose you again Ed!"

Peter was trying to control his temper, but he was also trying to control his fear and sadness. The Pevensies had only been six months into their rule and feelings of Edmund almost dying still lingered in Peter's heart. His mum had told him to keep his family safe, and he'd almost failed, but he swore he wouldn't take any chances ever again. Peter turned as Susan entered the room.

"I heard shouting down the hall. What are you two arguing over now?" Susan asked.

"Peter won't let get some fresh air, in my own domain no less, without an** army** of guards!"

"Su, you know it's not an army, and I'm only trying to protect him."

"Peter, can I have a word with you?" Susan asked.

Peter reluctantly followed Susan into the hall while Edmund stared daggers at his back before the door closed. Susan had noticed Peter's overprotectiveness for Edmund lately, and she had a feel that she needed to protect Edmund too, but she also felt that Peter was going a little too far.

"Peter, I think you should let him go."

"Oh, so now you're siding with him!"

"But, Peter I know you're only trying to protect him, but Ed can handle himself."

Peter gave this some thought, and finally he decided to take his sister's advice. He had to admit that he'd been a **little **too overprotective lately.

"Ed, Su and I have talked about it, and you can go on a ride with Philip."

"Yes! Thank you Su!"

"But, we have some rules, you must be home before dark, and you must take your sword." Peter cautioned.

"Okay, I promise…"

"Wait!"

Susan ran out of the room and came back with her ivory horn from Father Christmas. The horn would alert anyone if you were ever in trouble and help would surely come. Edmund knew why she went to get it.

"Edmund, take my horn with you and if you run into trouble don't forget to blow it."

"I promise Su, and Peter, if I don't come back in time feel free to send your army of guards to come and get me."

"Get out of here, squirt before I change my mind!"

As Peter and Susan watched Edmund and Philip gallop away from the stables, Peter couldn't help but feel he was still doing the wrong thing. But Su continued to reassure him again and again that this would be good for both him and Edmund. He still couldn't shake the feeling of looming danger.

**And that's the end of chapter one. Whoo! And I not only hope that you liked my story but that you also will review my story, and maybe even suggest some plot changes. Next, chapter will be more in the perspective of Edmund instead of Peter and their perspectives will probably go back and forth a lot. So… Bye! And get ready for chapter two.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Before reading Chapter 2 of my fanfic, I'd like to point out an issue that I forgot to solve in my first chapter. This story was not intended for copyright at all. And, I DO NOT OWN ANY of "The Chronicles of Narnia" books, movies, etc., and if any of this was thought to be copyright I apologize. Well, with that said here's chapter 2!**

Edmund started to slow Philip down to a trot as they began to enter the Western Wood. _Finally, I get to have some time to myself outside of Cair Paravel ._Edmund thought to himself. He'd needed his own space, and it was past time for checking to see if everything was going alright in his domain.

"Edmund is everything alright. You seem deep in thought."

"Yes, Philip just keep moving forward."

Edmund had yet to tell Philip about his feelings of being in the Western Woods. Many of the creatures of Narnia had accepted him as their king, but Edmund had a feeling that there were still creatures that didn't trust him. Edmund knew that nobody had any reason to trust him, and sometimes he didn't trust himself, but he vowed to earn their trust.

"Edmund, can we stop by that pond so I can take a drink?"

"Certainly, Philip."

Shortly after Philip bent down to get a drink, something stirred in the bushes surrounding the creek. Edmund started reaching for Susan's horn, when Philip nudged his shoulder.

"Edmund, I sense danger don't pull out your sister's horn, I'll distract the danger while you sneak out the other way."

"No."

"What, Edmund I will not have you risking your life for me, Narnia needs you."

"By the time I get back to Cair, you could already be dead; I'm not going to take that risk. Either we both fight or you go back and get help."

"Alright, but if I hear your sister's horn I will come running back in a heartbeat."

"Okay, be safe Philip."

Edmund watched Philip gallop away and turned to face the danger lurking in the bushes. Edmund barely had time to pull out his sword before a werewolf lept out of the bushes and thrust him to the ground. There was a struggle, but Edmund found a rock and hit the werewolf's head!

"Get away from me!" Edmund screamed.

"Oh, this is only the beginning of your struggles, Traitor King." The werewolf growled.

Edmund got out from under the werewolf only to find a hag reciting a spell; the bushes surrounding the pond grew into trees and sealed off all of Edmund's escape paths! If, he was going to be captured Edmund wasn't going down without a fight!

"It would be in your best interests, Traitor King, to come quietly." The hag whispered.

"Never."

But, as Edmund began to lunge at the hag roots began to shoot up from the ground and coil around Edmund! Edmund tried to hold on to his sword, but it fell to the ground.

"Don't struggle Traitor King we only wish to satisfy the White Queen's wishes."

"No!"

Edmund cried out, but to no avail, the hag started squeezing her hands into a fist. Edmund saw black spots all over his vision as he began to lose consciousness!

"You'll never get away with this." Edmund croaked out.

"Oh, but I think we will!" The hag screeched.

Edmund couldn't hold on any longer and passed out; the roots dropped him to the ground and the werewolf reached over and threw Edmund over his shoulder.

"Her Majesty will be most pleased."

"Oh yes my werewolf, **alive** and very pleased."

Just as the two Fell Creatures began to walk away, Edmund used his last bit of strength to drop Susan's horn on the ground, and prayed to Aslan that Philip would reach Cair Paravel in time, and that Peter would come quickly. Then, he passed out again.

**So, a big cliffhanger. What will happen to Edmund, and hopefully Peter can save Edmund in time.** **This is where the adventure truly begins! And, as always I'm always open to suggestions for the plot and reviews. Thanks again! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'd like to say a big thank you to "Avengers13" and "MichaelWiseOwlAthena'sHero" for not only being the first to review my story, but, for also giving positive reviews! THANK YOU! And, thanks to everybody else for viewing my story too. So, to grant everybody's wishes, here's chapter 3!**

Philip ran towards Cair Paravel as fast as he could. He kept saying the same phrase over and over again in his head: _"Aslan please let King Edmund be alright."_ Philip thought of Edmund as his boy ever since the day they first met. He couldn't bear the thought of losing him. Lucky for Philip, he looked straight ahead and saw Cair Paravel coming up fast. _Just a little bit longer Edmund. _

Lucy had been waiting by the stables ever since she had found out that Edmund had left. But, when she saw Philip coming back alone, she gasped in horror at the thought that something could've happened to Edmund. Philip also collapsed at her feet the minute he arrived at the stable!

"Philip, you poor dear, what's wrong? Where's Edmund."

"I came galloping back as fast as I could, your majesty, for I fear something has happened to Edmund."

"Philip, come with me to the castle, we must alert Peter and Susan as quickly as we can!"

Lucy and Philip hurried past the stables and to the castle as fast as they could. When, they got there Susan had been coming out side to get Lucy, but the minute she saw Philip alone, she ran back inside to get Peter.

"Peter you've got to come quickly, Philip's back but Edmund isn't with him!"

Peter pushed past Susan and ran to find Lucy with tears rolling down her cheeks and Philip trying to comfort her.

"Philip, what's happened to Edmund?" Peter questioned.

"That's what I fear your majesty; Edmund hurried me out of the woods to go get help, so we could get back to him quickly."

"What happened before that?" Peter questioned again.

Philip relayed the events up to the time that he left Edmund, and Lucy burst into tears again, Susan had gone pale, and Peter looked nothing short of furious.

"That's all I know your majesties."

Susan began to rub circles on Lucy's back while Peter began to give orders.

"Lucy and Susan, go get the other horses, Philip, come with me to get Orieus and the search party."

"Peter." Susan called.

"What?!"

"We're going to get him back."

Peter could only look at Susan as he sped off to go get a search party. This is exactly what he'd been trying to prevent; now his brother was in the hands of who knows what or who! Why did this always have to happen to Edmund? However, if whoever had him did **anything** to him he would personally kill them himself!

**Well done Philip! He got to the others for help. Hang in there Edmund! Keep those reviews coming and I can't wait to post the next part of my story. Also, I'm always open to suggestions for story plot changes!**

**P.S. I forgot to mention the ages of the Pevensie children: Peter- age 18, Susan- age 16, Edmund- age 14, and Lucy- age 11.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry the last chapter was somewhat shorter. It was supposed to be used as kind of a filler chapter. The next chapter involving the other Pevensie children will probably be longer. Anyway, here's chapter 4 right now!**

Edmund started gasping for breath the minute he woke up. The roots had almost strangled him earlier. Edmund looked around at his surroundings; he appeared to be in an underground fortress. He realized that his wrists and ankles were chained to a wall! Edmund began thrusting against his bindings, but they were too tight. He looked down and realized that his shirt was missing and blood was dripping down his back! _Probably, from the claws of the creature that ripped it off. _Edmund turned his head as someone came down the stairs!

"Well, it appears our Traitor King has awoken." The hag hissed.

"Why have you brought me here hag? What do you want from me?"

"Traitor King, you will be the one to bring back the White Queen."

_No, they must be planning to use me to bring back… Her. _Edmund began to pale at the thought of someone so evil coming back from the dead.

"You lie hag, no one can bring her back, and Aslan killed her!"

"Oh but did you forget that no one killed you when you should've been killed."

"What are you talking about?"

"Remember when you were sentenced by the White Queen to death and who do you think took on that death? The answer… The Great Lion himself."

_Aslan_. No it can't be. How could he have died for me? Tears began to well up in Edmund's eyes at the thought of Aslan dying for him. Why hadn't anyone told him? How many people knew about this?

"I take it no one has told you. Not even your own kin. Well, you can tell them all to be glad that Aslan was killed by someone as great as the White Queen!"

A rush of anger boiled inside of Edmund at the thought of belittling Aslan like that. Aslan was the King above all Kings. He deserved to be lifted up!

"Take that back hag. Don't ever talk about Aslan that way!" Edmund shouted.

"I'd speak a little bit nicer to your own captors. We can always make your death very slow and very painful!"

At this, the hag reached out her hand towards Edmund and began to recite a spell. At hearing the words, Edmund began to scream. A burning sensation filled Edmund's throat; his screams of pain began to die out for Edmund realized that the hag was using the spell to take away his voice!

"Pity that it had to be this way Traitor King. You were always the Fell's favorite child because of the darkness that used to plague your heart. Too bad that that darkness has been removed by Aslan."

Edmund could barely breath, the pain was so blinding; he tried to scream again but nothing came out. The hag called for the werewolf, and Edmund also began to realize why his shirt was missing.

"Werewolf, I think it's time to use your claws as punishment for our own benefits. Because what's fun having the one who destroyed our Queen in our grasps without a little torture." The hag screeched as she left!

Edmund stared at the werewolf and began backing up against the wall, but he knew that he had nowhere to go! The werewolf got to Edmund and placed a claw on his chest and began scraping it slowly down Edmund's chest all the way down to his waist. Edmund could not scream but only cry as this torture continued. He didn't know how much he could take, but said a silent prayer to Aslan asking him for strength to be able to hold out until Peter and his sisters got there. The front of Edmund began to look like a map with all the red marks from the werewolf's claws. Edmund began to fall into unconsciousness again as the werewolf began to howl!

**Uh, why does this kind of stuff always have to happen to Edmund? Beware, it only gets worse. Luckily for Edmund that Peter and his sisters are on their way to save him. Keep up with those reviews and thanks again for viewing my story! See you at the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey readers and viewers, it's been quite some time since I've posted anything and I'm sorry for that. My life has been kind of occupied with a wedding, graduation parties, and regular parties, but rest assured I'm promise to continue this story and put my time into it! Also before starting this new chapter, I'd like to thank "Cosette 24601" for not only posting a positive review but for also putting some suggestions in her review; and I'd also like to thank "Coacoa" for giving me such a positive review and telling me to keep writing no matter what, and that's exactly what I'm going to do! On to chapter 5!**

Peter and his horse were galloping behind Philip as Philip led them to the last place that he saw Edmund! The wood was eventually so dense that everybody had to walk on foot. At last, Philip turned and told everyone to stop, for they had come to the last place that Edmund was seen!

"Everyone spread out and search the area for any sign of Edmund; it could be our only hope as to tracking him." Peter ordered.

Everyone did as they were told. Orieus and Peter went off to look at the creek that Edmund had let Philip drink from. An hour had already passed and still no sign that Edmund had even been there had turned up. Finally, a jaguar came over to Susan with something in its mouth.

"Peter, Lucy come over here quickly! It's my horn; Edmund must have left it for us to help find him."

"Look, there's a path behind the horn maybe Edmund dropped it while being carried!" Lucy pointed out.

"Follow us down this path, Queen Susan's horn was found here and we believe that Edmund left it so we would know to follow this path." Peter exclaimed.

The group had been following the path for quite some time when they came to stop. There were three paths ahead of them and there was no telling which one was the right one. Peter and Susan were arguing over which path to take or whether they should spilt the group up, when Lucy saw a dryad motioning to her.

"Hello, I haven't seen a dryad in quite some time. How are you?" Lucy asked.

"My dear Queen, I couldn't help noticing, but are you searching for the other young King." The Dryad questioned.

"Yes, but we don't know which path to take that leads to him."

"My Queen, allow my fellow dryads and I to help you in your search."

Peter and Susan were getting deeper into their argument when a faun pointed at a path with trees.

"Peter, Susan come on! The dryads told me how they'll help us."

"What, Lucy, they saw Edmund." Peter asked with hope.

"Yes, and they told me to follow the path where the trees are unfurling their branches; but they also said that Edmund was being carried by two Fell Creatures, so we have to hurry!" Lucy shouted.

"Alright, everyone follow Queen Lucy; the dryads are showing her the way." Susan commanded.

Lucy was running as fast as she could, following the path the dryads were forming, while her siblings and the search parties were in tow. Eventually, the path stopped and everybody emerged into a clearing.

"Thank you dryads for all your help." Lucy said to the head dryad.

"You're welcome my Queen, and the other dryads and I will always be here awaiting your service."

"Be safe!" Lucy yelled as she ran back to her older siblings.

"We're going to camp here for the night; we'll continue our search for Edmund tomorrow." Peter said.

Everyone began to set up camp; by nightfall almost everyone was asleep, except Peter. He dreaded closing his eyes, for he knew the minute they were shut visions of Edmund chained to a wall covered in blood would enter his head. But, then, Peter felt a certain warmth stirring in his heart, and couldn't help closing his eyes; but when they were shut, Peter didn't see Edmund he saw Aslan!

"_Aslan, what are you doing here."_

"_Peter, I've come because I know you're thoughts are troubling you."_

"_That's the least of my troubles right now."_

"_Son of Adam, why do you have such guilt in your heart?"_

_Peter thought to himself for he was afraid to answer Aslan. But, Peter found his voice eventually and began to tell Aslan._

"_Oh Aslan, Edmund's been captured again and it's my fault! I should've stood my ground and not let him go off on his own."_

"_Peter, calm down. You must realize that not all things can be controlled". _

"_But Aslan, couldn't I have done something different, so that Edmund wouldn't be in danger."_

"_Peter, come, I shall breathe on you and give you my peace, which Narnia cannot give."_

_Peter knelt in front of Aslan and Aslan gave him his breath._

Peter was stirring in his sleep but instantly became calm. The stirring in his heart swelled until his whole body felt comfortable warmth. Aslan had given Peter his peace, and now Peter thought to himself with renewed confidence: _I coming for you Edmund and the Fell won't ever harm you again!_

**Well this was an exciting chapter; Edmund's siblings have gotten closer to finding and saving him! Also, Peter received some help from Aslan! As you can see this chapter is a little bit longer, ever since I took "Cosette 24601's" suggestions (Thanks again.). Edmund's part of the story will come up in the next chapter, too. See you later! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everybody thanks so much for viewing and visiting Chapter 5. I saw from a review that I should post the next chapter sometime soon, so that's exactly what I'm going to do. My greatest hope is that everyone reading this not only like this storyline but that they also like my writing style, as well! So, keep reading on and here's Chapter 6!**

Edmund awoke with a start. He had hoped that this whole ordeal was just a dream, but as he saw the claw marks on the front of his chest, he knew that this experience was very real. Edmund suddenly remembered that the hag had stolen away his voice; but the real matter was had the spell been permanent? Just the he saw a shadowy figure coming down the stairs!

"Hello Traitor King, it seems that you have had a rough night."

Edmund tried to say something, but it seemed that the spell had indeed been permanent.

"What? You're a little tongue tied this morning. I guess my spell did happen to last forever. But, it's still not quite as effective as this potion!" The hag sneered.

Edmund began to worry. In front of him, the hag had put a boiling pot of water with a green liquid inside of it. The hag dropped more items from multiple bottles into the green liquid until smoke began to rise from it.

"Almost ready, in a few hours we will overtake Narnia once again! And not even Aslan can stop us!"

The hag bottled the green liquid. And quickly ran up the dungeon steps. _"Probably to fetch the werewolf." _Edmund thought to himself. He had suffered greatly in the past days. Edmund was cold, tired, beaten and bloody, and terribly hungry. _"This is exactly how it was in The White Witch's dungeon." _Edmund cringed at the thought of being trapped in that horrid place again. He was also thinking over what the hag had told him about Aslan's sacrifice. Just then he thought he felt his heart growing warmer; and Edmund looked over to see Aslan standing beside him in the dungeon!

"Aslan, I'm I dreaming? Or worse, am I hallucinating?"

_"Edmund, my child, don't you know that I've always been here?" _Aslan laughed.

"Yes, but I wish the others were here. Aslan I'm beginning to lose hope. The Fell plan to bring Her back and what if we can't stop Her!"

_"Edmund, why are you so quick to doubt? It seems that you still doubt your siblings love, especially your Brother Peter's love."_

"I don't know why I still do… no that's not true! How could they love me after I've been such a monster? How could you the King of Everything begin to love me?"

_"Edmund, I went to that Stone Table and died because I love you. Your brother and sisters didn't retreat to the safety of the Professor's house, but stayed here and fought, because they love you!"_

At this Edmund began to cry. He was overwhelmed by not only Aslan's sacrifice, but by the love that his sibling's gave and showed him every day. Aslan nuzzled up against Edmund and began to lick his tears away.

_"Edmund, do not grieve for I shall place my paw upon your shoulder and give you my presence, so that you are aware of me everywhere you go, even in the good and the bad."_

At this Edmund felt a weight upon his shoulders as Aslan's presence swelled inside of him! All his fears and doubts were lifted from him, and he was filled with a new feeling: hope. Hope that his siblings were indeed coming and that they were indeed very close! Suddenly, Edmund heard inhuman footsteps approaching him, but he would not fear for Aslan was with him!

"Traitor King, the time has come for us to flee this place." The hag announced.

"You have no control over me hag, for I am filled with Aslan's presence. And his magic always conquers any dark magic." Edmund shouted.

The hag eyes flashed with fear, but that fear was gone as soon as it had come. The hag ordered the werewolf to take Edmund's hands out of their chains, which gave Edmund a temporary relief; but Edmund's hands were soon bound again in front of him. The hag pulled a bottle out of her cloak and began to pour it into Edmund's throat. Edmund fell to the ground instantly!

"What did you give to me?" Edmund asked.

"Oh my Traitor King, this potion will not only paralyze your entire body, but it will also make you quickly pass out." The hag cackled.

Edmund felt his body being lifted off the ground by the werewolf, they really were moving! From what Edmund saw as they passed the upstairs part of the dungeon, the Fell Creatures had completely cleared themselves out! They must've have been living in this place for weeks, waiting for their plan to unfold! Edmund finally began to have a severe headache with every step the werewolf took; the room appeared to be spinning as well! It was getting too much for Edmund to hold on! Edmund drifted into unconsciousness!

Edmund was driven out of unconsciousness by a loud growl! They'd arrived at their destination. Every awful creature you could think of was surrounding him: more hags, more werewolves, boggles witches, goblins, minotaurs, minoboars, spirits, and bats. Everything type of creature that Narnia had fought at the Battle of Beruna was here. Fire was lit upon torches all over! Edmund also realized that this wasn't just any place; it was a place of the Deepest Magic of all: the Stone Table!

**"Hurry Peter!" That's all I'm thinking right now. Will the White Witch really be brought back? If so, that will not only bring disaster on Narnia, but upon Edmund as well! Will Peter, Lucy, and Susan reach him in time? Find out in the next chapter, where there might be combined .'s! See you soon in my next chapter, bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey readers and viewers of my story, thank you so much for still following my story even though I'm terrible at keeping up with this! I still can't believe that I'm still caught up with parties (and weddings). Sometimes the summer seems even busier than the school year! Anyway, I'm done talking now here's Chapter 7, and I'm going to stay on this story and keep up with my posting!**

Peter woke up the next morning feeling better than he had ever since Edmund had gone missing. Having Aslan's peace actually made him feel more confident in himself and the fact that Edmund would be rescued! Peter was finishing breakfast with his sister's when a satyr pulled him off to the side.

"Yes, Carlyle the Satyr, what is it?" Peter prodded on.

"Your majesty, a scouting group was sent out early this morning while you were still resting. We found remains of the Fell Creatures' fortress, but it appears that it has been abandoned."

"What! Was there any sign of King Edmund?"

"Yes, but they're signs that I hate to mention."

"Carlyle, I need to know what the signs are, those signs could be the only lead to what has happened to Edmund!" Peter was near shouting now.

"Very well, we found what we think to be the remains of King Edmund shirt and tunic, and we also have found remnants of his blood on the dungeon's floor in which he was kept." Carlyle said this with a very somber tone.

Peter could barely hear his own heartbeat after hearing of his younger brother, no his baby brother's blood spilled on the floor, of a dungeon no less! Hearing this crushed Peter. If anything, he would take his brother's place right now if he could. But, also hearing of his brother's blood being spilled ignited a fire inside of Peter, the moment he found the filthy beast that did this to Edmund, death would reign among the Fell Creatures!

"Carlyle, I want you to go and send a griffin out, have him search swiftly and silently over the surrounding area, all the way to the Stone Table, we have to find Edmund before he suffers any more damage!"

"Right away High King."

Peter found himself saying as if Edmund could hear him: "Don't worry Ed, we're coming."

Things couldn't possibly be any worse for Edmund. The Fell had tied ropes around his wrists and bound them to the edges of the Stone Table. Another rope had also been tied around his waist and tied to the Stone Table. Edmund had no idea what the Fell planned to do with him, but considering where he was, all aspects pointed to danger!

"Why are you doing all this? What do you want with me?" Edmund asked the hag as she removed something from her cloak.

"Because you are needed to resurrect Her! And I plan to use an ancient spell and Her wand to accomplish this task!"

Edmund started to pull against the ropes, for the thing that had been in the hag's cloak had indeed been the White Witch's wand broken in half!

"You can't do that, I've broken Her wand and Aslan's killed Her! And, my siblings will be here to stop you before any of that happens!" Edmund shouted at the hag.

"If only that were true Traitor King, but the Witch has left us a spell in order to fuse Her wand together again; then, the blood of Her little traitor will bring an eternal winter to Narnia once again! Even Aslan, is unable to stop us now, and if He can't then I highly doubt your siblings will be able to as well."

Edmund was starting to get worried, He could only hope that His siblings were coming, and that the spell to fix the Witch's wand bought his siblings enough time!

"But, in order to fuse the Queen's wand I'll need a bit of your blood, Traitor King!" The hag said as she approached Edmund with the tip of the Witch's wand in hand!

The griffin who had been scouting the skies for Edmund just returned, when the whole camp heard a scream come from the direction that led to the Stone Table!

"Your majesty…!"

"Celia there's no need; I know where we need to go." Peter told the griffin.

"Everyone get ready for battle, I know you heard that scream, and I know that scream was my brother's! We need to fight as quickly as possible, for if we fail, we'll fail Edmund!" Peter shouted to the camp.

"Peter, I need to come with you!" Lucy cried as she ran up to Peter.

"No, Lu it's too danger…" Peter started to say, but Lucy had cut him off.

"Peter, he's my brother too. And with what horrible evidence of Edmund's they found earlier today, he may need my cordial."

"Lucy's right." Susan said as she came up behind Lucy.

"Lucy's cordial may be needed to save Edmund's life; and if that's the case then I shall stay with her throughout the battle." Susan exclaimed.

"Alright, I guess they don't call you the Valiant for nothing then Lu." Peter said after he had thought for a moment.

With that, the army finished suiting up for battle. The King and Queens mounted their horses, and Peter began the charge towards the Stone Table. Time was of the essence.

**Wow, I can't believe we're already at the start of the battle. And, I hope Edmund's going to be alright after his blood had to be used for the Witch's wand. Next chapter will have probably the most action that this story has had so far. I can't wait to write it! Hopefully, I'll have the next chapter up even by tomorrow! Keep on reading to find out what happens! Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

** Hi guys it's me again, this probably sounds ridiculous, but I'm sooooooo so sorry for being gone for so long! I was gone for a while because I was visiting some family for almost two weeks, I had some summer reading to do, and I'm starting up school again, but I don't want you guys to think that I've abandoned the story or anything, I just needed to take a breather. But, I cannot thank you guys enough for still sticking with me throughout this whole fanfic! I didn't expect this big of a response either! Well, I'm probably boring you to death anyway so let's get this thing **_**re**_**-started!**

It was the most pain Edmund had ever felt in his life. The tip of the Witch's wand being stabbed into his arm made not only his arm, but his whole body feel like it was on fire, though the wand was made of ice crystals. It drained every ounce of energy that he had, even though his whole body was alert from shock. Edmund knew there was no chance of him being able to fight back with the condition he was in. He would have to rely completely on his siblings to save him. Night had begun to fall and the hag was approaching in her ceremonial robes to resurrect the Witch. _"This is it if I'm not rescued in time I hope my family knows I love them." _Edmund thought to himself, with sadness in his heart. The hag whispered to him.

"Your death is nigh Traitor King; maybe Jadis will be kind and give you a swift death since you were always Her favorite." The hag cackled as the entire Witch's army started an uproar.

"You don't scare me, I have complete faith that my family will stop you whether I live or die."

"Very well, Traitor King have your way, but we can't have you screaming, at least loud enough to be heard." The hag said.

The hag pulled two dark cloths out of her robes and gagged and blindfolded Edmund so that he could neither see nor scream because of what was happening. From what Edmund could hear, the hag had begun to recite the spell that would bring Jadis back! Even the air had begun to get cold. Edmund had begun to prepare himself to die, for if the Witch was brought back, Edmund knew he would be Her first victim. Just as everything seemed lost, Edmund heard the sound of an arrow break what had to be glass! There was a battle cry… Peter! His family had come to rescue him.

"For Narnia and for Aslan!" Peter shouted the famous battle cry. The whole army of creatures rushed at the Witch's army and there was bloodshed within minutes. Peter was killing Fell Creature after Fell Creature. They would pay for what they had done to Edmund.

"Edmund!" Peter shouted.

He could see Edmund on the Stone Table, but why was the hag cutting him free?

"Lucy!" Susan screamed as she launched an arrow at the Fell Creature that had begun to attack Lucy.

"Susan I can see Edmund. I'll fight my way to the Stone Table and rescue him. You stay here and cover Lucy." Peter ordered.

"Got it." Susan said as she ran to Lucy's side.

Peter drove his hardest at every Fell Creature that was keeping him from the Stone Table. It was the hardest he had ever fought and probably the hardest he would ever fight in a battle. Before this whole mess had even started, he and Edmund were just starting to become brothers again. _I refuse to lose you ever again Edmund _Peter promised to himself. Peter had just reached the Stone Table when he stopped altogether, for what he saw froze him in place.

"Take one more step High King and you can watch the Traitor King die." The hag said.

Now Peter knew why the hag had freed Edmund she was going to use him as her way out of this. The hag had wrenched one of Edmund's arms behind his back and she was using her other hand to hold a dagger to Edmund's throat.

"Peter! Don't listen to her just kill…ahhhh!" Edmund shouted to Peter but the hag had wrenched his arm back even farther, causing Edmund to yell in pain.

"Edmund! Stop hurting him, he's just a kid." Peter yelled at the hag.

"Oh your Little King will be feeling a lot of hurt when I'm through with him!" The hag shouted as she raised the dagger!

But, instead of slitting Edmund's throat, she threw Edmund aside and said a spell that formed a barrier around the entire Stone Table! The force threw Peter down several steps! But Peter recovered and began to hit his sword against the barrier, but it wasn't strong enough. Peter watched in horror as Edmund was trying to push his way through on the other side. The hag thrust ropes that wrapped around Edmund wrists and began to pull him towards her!

"Peter, look for me when I'm gone!" Edmund shouted but he began to cough for the inside of the barrier was filling with a green smoke!

"No Edmund!" Peter was screaming until his voice was growing hoarse.

Edmund couldn't fight it anymore, and just as soon as he passed out, the smoke was gone taking Edmund and the hag with it! Everything seemed to slow down around Peter when the realization that Edmund had been taken again hit him. He could hear his sisters weeping in the background, and turned to see nothing but grief in Lucy's eyes. The Fell had been defeated, but not in time to save Edmund. Peter felt all the fight seep out of him and collapsed on the table with grief.

_"How could I have let this happen?" _Peter thought to himself.

Suddenly, Peter felt a wave of determination come over him. He had made a promise not to lose Edmund again and he was going to keep it until his dying day.

_"Edmund said_ "… look for me when I'm gone". Peter thought to himself.

Maybe the hag had told Edmund where she was taking him and he's still alive. The thought gave Peter a new- found confidence. Edmund wasn't gone just yet, but if they didn't hurry he would be, permanently. Peter knelt on the table and began to walk toward his sisters not only to comfort them, but to round them and the rest of the army up. For this was far from over!

**Wow this is one of my longest chapters and biggest cliff hangers. I almost want to keep** **going myself. So, now you know where I got my title from, and I can assure you, that there will be lots more to come in "Look for me when I'm Gone Part 2."Which I hope to come up with and post very soon. Chapter 1 might even get posted by this upcoming weekend. See you next time! Bye! **


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm so sorry about the major cliff hanger, but on the bright side I have the first chapter of the next part up by this weekend! I just love writing, not just stories, but exciting stories. Also, I'd like to thank everybody who keeps viewing my story and keeping up with it. Well, this is probably one of my shortest intros, but here's "Look for me when I'm Gone Part II!"**

"It appears Her Majesty will have to wait a bit longer before Her return, no thanks to your brother!" The hag shouted at Edmund and cracked her whip.

Edmund had passed out on the Stone Table, but had awoken in a place far worse than the Stone Table: the White Witch's dungeon! In fact, it was the same cell that Edmund had been kept in before. This place had haunted every one of Edmund's nightmares. Now, the nightmares would return again.

"I would rather die than spend one second knowing Jadis is alive." Edmund said through gritted teeth.

"And you shall Traitor King. Werewolf, put the little traitor in shackles, we can't have him being too uncomfortable on his last day." The hag hissed.

The werewolf came towards Edmund and temporarily released him from his shackles. Edmund collapsed to the ground from the pain of whip marks and from lack of food. But, Edmund was only able to relax for a minute because the werewolf pushed Edmund against the dungeon wall and secured shackles to his arms. Edmund cried out as his back touched the frozen dungeon walls.

"How is this place not melted?" Edmund questioned the hag.

"Well, Traitor King, before our beloved Queen was slain, She cast a spell on this whole castle that would keep it from melting, for all eternity."

"So it'll never be destroyed."

"Yes, but unlike the castle your fate will be far worse than any man or beast has ever faced before!"

The hag left Edmund in the dungeon. Edmund was sure he was in deep trouble.

"How could you lose him again? You should've known the hag was bluffing!" Susan yelled at Peter.

"Oh so you're saying this whole mess is my fault. Well, need I remind you I wasn't the one who suggested he go by himself in the first place!" Peter argued back at Susan.

"Stop it! This isn't going to help Edmund, and I don't want to lose you two either!" Lucy yelled as she began to run away.

"Lucy wait!" Susan and Peter both yelled, but it was too late.

Lucy hated it when Susan and Peter argued with each other, it just brought back memories of the first time when Edmund had been in danger, and they both wouldn't quit arguing. Lucy just wanted to run away from everything for a while. She wished Edmund was with them. Why did everything always have to happen to Edmund? Suddenly Lucy ran into something!

"What… Aslan!" Lucy said excitedly.

_"How are you dear one, why is your heart heavy?"_

"Oh Aslan, it's Edmund we weren't able to get to him, and Susan and Peter won't stop arguing." Lucy told Aslan.

_ "But running away from your siblings and your troubles isn't going to help either." _Aslan told Lucy.

"I'm sorry Aslan, but if I may ask, why do bad things always happen to Edmund. Was it because of what he did, he apologized?" Lucy asked.

_"Dear one Edmund receiving forgiveness has nothing to do with this situation. But, your brother is in danger; however you must know that I will be with him throughout all of this."_

"Okay Aslan."

_"Very good dear one, now you must return to your siblings for they will wonder where you have been."_

Lucy got up, but as she turned Aslan had already gone. Lucy ran back to the camp shouting to her siblings about what she'd seen."

"I've come back Traitor King." This time the hag came with a bottle full of a black bubbling liquid.

"Why are you still doing this? You're original plan has been ruined." Edmund shouted as he squirmed to get out of the shackles.

"Killing you will be far greater than what was planned before. For if one of the four is gone, all of them will be crushed." The hag screamed.

"Leave them out of this!" Edmund yelled.

"Oh there's no turning back from this now!" The hag shouted.

The hag motioned for the werewolf to come over. The werewolf put his paw over Edmund's nose and the hag poured the black liquid down Edmund's throat! The liquid was so thick it felt as if it was crawling down Edmund's throat. Edmund was choking and coughing.

"What was that?" Edmund gasped between coughs.

"Only the potion will bring upon your death." The hag hissed.

"Why is it going to kill me instantly?"

"No. I'm not nearly that merciful. This death will be slow and painful; it's made of the darkest magic that Aslan can't cure. It will slowly travel to your heart, then your other organs, until your entire body shuts down." The hag cackled as she ran out of the dungeon.

Edmund was starting to get nervous because he felt his tongue and one of his hands go numb. But, the pain made him scream until he could scream no more. When he was out of breath, he looked down and saw black lines start to branch out from his heart.

**Oh no, Peter, Susan, and Lucy better hurry. Or else, they might not see Edmund again. But, at least Lucy got to see Aslan. After all, she is the most devoted to him out of all the siblings, and then I would have to say it's probably Edmund. Anyway, I am so excited to have started part two of the story. Please, follow, comment, and continue reading "Look for me when I'm Gone Part II." See you! **


End file.
